<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A series of fatal mistakes by Limentin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591103">A series of fatal mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limentin/pseuds/Limentin'>Limentin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Family Drama, Mind Control, One Shot, Origin Story, Poor Life Choices, Regret, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limentin/pseuds/Limentin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Dib had the weapon in his right hand, his knuckles almost turning completely white as he kept a firm hold of it, not planning on losing it anytime soon. He had heard Zim pleading for his life once, before he had shut down completely.</p>
<p>Seemed like the situation was unusual for the both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Professor Membrane, Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A series of fatal mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I felt like writing an "origin story" for Zib from the Zimvoid comics, so here is the way I personally see it, with some canon things taken from the comics as well. </p>
<p>If you aren't familiar with Zib I'd suggest taking a look at the Invader Zim issues 47-49. </p>
<p>Otherwise I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He pressed his leg even harder agaisnt the quivering figure under him, pinning him properly down on the floor in order to keep him from fleeing and using his own tactics to get a hold of the situation again.</p>
<p>No. This was the last time the other would get a hold of anything, he was going to make sure of that.</p>
<p>The grin on his face widened even more as he truly let the situation get deep into his head. The previously smug bug was literally shaking under him, as much as he could feel with his boot pressed agaisnt his chest, and he could clearly see the panic starting to rise in his eyes, thinking if this was the last moment he'd ever breathe before he'd get brutally murdered, before he closed them thigh. His black colored gloves were in front of his face as a cover for what was about to come. It didn't feel right to see him that way, he was used to seeing the other with as big of a grin as he had on his face right now, not whatever quivering mess he currently was.</p>
<p>Just a moment ago he had been the one fearing for his life as the bug had approached him, his body seeming like it was flying as he was floating in the air, depending on his PAK legs to keep him up. His grin had been the same size as his was and if he had visible eyebrows they'd both been down, making him look like a maniac about to murder his first victim. </p>
<p>But then he had made a fatal mistake.</p>
<p>Instead of going straight for his heart, or anything for that matter, Zim had whacked him, hitting his side and made him fly across the room. Right next to his newest device that was apparently supposed to take over the world for sure this time. He had hit his head on the wall and noticed it lying around on the ground due to him snatching it away from the furious bug and it had ended up on the floor instead. It had been right next to him, calling for him to take it and use it agaisnt its own creator.</p>
<p>It looked like a laser gun, but it definitely wasn't one. Dib had guessed Zim would've used it at a laser tag match, if he wasn't in the situation he currently was. The weapon shot out a smaller device out of it agaisnt it's target, attaching the small, flat box onto the target's head, making it possible for the owner to control their mind. Zim had blabbed on about how attaching the device could lead to death in a worse case scenario, if the holder of the gun didn't know what they were doing. It could be made to self destroy itself, making it kill the brain and other organs in the victim's body at the same time. Everything would shut down, eventually leading to their death.</p>
<p>Zim would've used it and threatened the parents and relatives of his first targets so he wouldn't kill them by making the device go into it's self destroying mode, eventually taking over the whole city and expanding his plan for world domination after that. It honestly sounded like a good enough plan even for Dib, but just like every single time, this plan had been doomed from the very start Zim had thought about it. It had turned agaisnt him.</p>
<p>Now Dib had the weapon in his right hand, his knuckles almost turning completely white as he kept a firm hold of it, not planning on losing it anytime soon. He had heard Zim pleading for his life once, before he had shut down completely.</p>
<p>Seemed like the situation was unusual for the both of them.</p>
<p>Dib reached for his glasses and lifted them with his thumb, making them sit better on his face. The right lense had been cracked when Zim had hit the right side of his face, leaving his face with a bruise as well. His grin never faltered on his face, not even when Zim moved his hands slowly away from in front of his face and opened them just a little bit to see what the boy was up to. Wasn't he supposed to just do it already? </p>
<p>The boy made a "tsk" sound before letting out a triumphant chuckle and leaning closer to the bug under him, resting his other hand on top of the leg he was pressing the other down with. He wanted to see his face better before getting it over with and beginning his new, better life.</p>
<p>Soon he'd finally be appreciated and not laughed at after he shows the world the existence of an alien species they had never known about. His dad would finally be proud of him after showing him the proof he obviously needed about the existence of the paranormal and maybe, if everything turned out even better than he was excepting them to, his dad would come with him when he goes paranormal hunting again. They'd bond closer than ever and they'd do it over and over again, until they'd have discovered every single thing there was to discover. His dad would use his science to help them on their explorations and investigations. He would call him a hero, just like everyone else would. </p>
<p>He'd be the savior of Earth and everyone would love to be his friend at school, even fighting over for him and his attention. He'd be the most popular student. Whatever he would say for the rest of his life, everyone would believe him instantly without ever doubting him again, because they'd know he's right. Just like he'd always been. They'd say sorry for ever doubting him and taking his hobby as just a joke. They'd realise how dumb they had been all along.</p>
<p>Maybe even Gaz would finally notice him and not make fun of him like she usually does. Maybe even they could bond over something they'd both find enjoyable, or she would even invite him to play video games with her and he'd gladly accept her offer. All three of them would bond better than ever and after Zim would be completely gone out of the existence, he'd have more free time for himself and his family after getting to good terms with them.</p>
<p>It was the perfect life he had always wanted, and now, he was finally going to get it. All his life he had been yearning for his dad's, sister's and the world's approval and after Zim had decided to show up, labeling him as the hero Earth needed. </p>
<p>"Cat got your tongue?", Dib said, the haughtiness in his voice and the way he acted over all evident even to the blind and deaf. The way Zim tried to make himself seem threatening and scary again by making his usual furious expression and moving the way he usually would before his PAK legs would shoot out made him blurt out a laugh, before continuing "That's not going to work again, never. Your own device made sure even your own PAK could be controlled with it. What a dumb decision, even from you."</p>
<p>Grunting under him and hissing right after when Dib pressed his boot even harder agaisnt him, Zim opened his eyes fully to glare at him. Even at the brink of a possible death he never truly seemed to quiver down under anyone, even if he was doing just that a moment ago. In any other situation he'd open his mouth and say that he'd rather die than make his Tallest' disappointed in him, but he seemed to realise that that was what might happen if Dib so wanted, so he kept his mouth shut about it.</p>
<p>Hissing due to the pressure and immense pain on his chest, Zim uttered the words out of his mouth as best as he could, "There are no cats here, Dibshit", his wheezy voice was almost inaudible to anyone in the room, but since the only sounds around them were their breathing and the talking mostly Dib did, it wasn't hard for Dib to hear what he said. Even when he was having difficulty breathing, the annoyed, but at the same time the usual "making fun of him" tone of his voice was clear as day. He thought he was being smart, but really, he wasn't.</p>
<p>Even at a time like this Dib wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose and let out an annoyed sigh, but he held himself together and didn't, "It's a saying", he said, before shaking his head. He wasn't supposed to have a normal converstation with him, well, what was their normal anyway. </p>
<p>"Now, any last words before you lose control of yourself completely?", Dib asked, not really interested in hearing them. If he had any to begin with. If there was a clock on the wall, it would've been ticking for a good while as Dib waited for his answer, but he never said anything. The bug just looked at him, looking like he was already dying without him having to even do anything. He was moving his head slightly from side to side and he was frowning with his sharp teeth showing in the progress. </p>
<p>But he wasn't going to just kill him, no. That'd be stupid.</p>
<p>He was going to put him on display, kind of like fish in an aquarium were, but he wasn't going to keep him conscious of everything around him while he was inside the glass and the liquid inside it. He was going to keep him unconscious, looking like he was drunk with his eyes open, like he had just escaped from a mental asulym with the shirt still on him, keeping his hands crossed in front.</p>
<p>That's how he'll show everyone the truth he had always been telling them from the very beginning. </p>
<p>He'd make his dad believe he's going to put up an event at his keynote, where he'd show his science stuff instead of Zim. He'd be mad at first for lying to him, but after seeing the evidence in front of his nose, he'd be proud of him and forgive him right after. He'd say it was okay, since it was for the greater good of the world.</p>
<p>"If you're thinking your meat sack family and the other inhabitants of the dirt planet will believe you", Dib heard a voice under him say and looked down at the bug, who was having a hard time speaking. So he wasn't dying. He was just having difficulty breathing. Unconsciously he lifted his leg a bit in order to hear what he had to say, "You are wrong."</p>
<p>Dib didn't have a chance to reply as the bug soon continued with a raspy and wheezy voice, "They'll never believe you, they'll never accept you or your hobbies, the world will never call you a hero", Dib was growing more and more furious himself the more the other spoke, but he couldn't stop himself from listening to him. He knew it wasn't true. Right now it was, but after he revealed Zim to the entire world, he'd show Zim how wrong he'd been. </p>
<p>So wrong.</p>
<p>His entire life. Just like everyone else.</p>
<p>He grit his teeth.</p>
<p>"You'll never be enough for anyone, your family will never bond, you won't be popular. Your dad will always think of you as a mistake, he'll never be proud of you and you'll be alone for the rest of your life. You-", Before he had the chance to continue, Dib cut him out by pressing his boot agaisnt his chest again, harder than ever. The air left Zim's lungs, if he even had a pair of those and he gasped for air.</p>
<p>Dib clenched his fists, the knuckles on both of his hands now whiter than should be even possible and with the weapon still in his other hand, he closed his eyes while shouting at the top of his lungs. His eyes behind his glasses had started to tear up from both anger and agony, "Shut up, you liar!"</p>
<p>"Just- just shut up! I don't want to hear it because I know <em>I'm</em> right and you are not! You're just trying to manipulate me and make me let you free, so you can turn the tables back the way <em>you</em> want them to be!", he continued, not even once opening his eyes to see the look on Zim's face. It was pure shock, he had not excepted Dib to break down like that.</p>
<p>Dib lifted the weapon with his hand and pointed it towards the alien under him, his childhood enemy, the one he had been trying to stop for so long. The one he had spend too much time on.</p>
<p>"Well, guess what?", he asked, letting out a hysteric laugh, one that would made anyone's skin crawl from how manic it actually sounded, not waiting long enough for an answer. The bug had chosen his last words. He wasn't going to let him talk again, "This was the last time you'll <em>ever</em> have anything your way, Zim!"</p>
<p>He pulled the trigger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faint tapping on the window turned into a pitter-patter as the rain became worse and worse by every second that passed. The dark clouds over the city most likely seemed darker than you have ever seen at first glance, but when turning your head behind them, further away, the clouds behind were a lot darker. Almost black. Clouds you'd only ever see in movies where the background needed to change to an unrealistic one so the atmosphere would be more clear to the audience and make it more realistic than real backgrounds ever could.</p>
<p>It felt like a movie.</p>
<p>It felt like a drama movie that would eventually turn into a good ending at the end of the movie, where the struggles of the beginning ended and everyone was happier than ever. Future seemed bright and even the possible sequel would continue delivering the happy message. But his drama movie stayed as such. It didn't have a happy ending, it wasn't a fairytale where the prince saves the princess and they live happily ever after, eventually even having a family. There was no knight in shining armor to save him and there was no princess for him to save either. </p>
<p>It was a hopeless drama with nothing else in it. It was meant to be sad and so it stayed that way, no matter what happened. The sequel would be even worse than the first movie. The sequel would continue with a sad, helpless tone, until it suddenly changes into a successful one and all of the drama surrounding the main character vanishes into thin air. Everything seems okay once again.</p>
<p>But then everything falls apart once one, until there's nothing left. Only the sad and hopeless tone it originally had. Back at the beginning.</p>
<p>Dib held his legs close to his chest as he looked outside his window. The same window he had looked through countless times to see Zim walking on the sidewalk, planning his next big plan in his head as he walked Gir on a leash. Sometimes the bug had even climbed on the wall with his PAK legs and tapped on the window just to mess with him and make him go all paranoid about his next plan. He'd make him almost lose his mind and sleep by keeping him awake, by just saying he "had a plan". Never did he have one during those times, only when he was at his weakest point. It had been his original plan all along, to keep him awake and out of his hair, well the lack of them, so he could do whatever he needed to without him being there. </p>
<p>His face was red from all the crying and the tears were still rolling down from his eyes, hitting the fabric of the black coat he had worn for who knows how long. The white ghost on his light blue shirt under it seemed to be crying, too, but it was just his imagination going wild. </p>
<p>He rarely really cried. He held it inside everytime he was at the brink of shetting a tear, just to keep his reputation from going from worse to even worse. There was nothing to truly cry about, at least not from what he could think of. The only reason for him to cry would be his dad making him feel like he'd never be enough for him, just a mistake he had made. That he'd never believe him nor be proud of him. The hurtful words his dad would say to him whenever they actually got into a fight. It wouldn't make him cry hard, only angry and hurt that even after everything, his dad just didn't get it.</p>
<p>The keynote had been a total disaster. </p>
<p>He was crying hard.</p>
<p>It had been fine at the start of it. His dad was going on about whatever he had done this time, giving the people listening a speech they were very invested in. His sister had been there as well, only to make sure he didn't mess anything up for their dad. Everyone had been surprised when his dad had announced that his son has something to show, something he had been working hard on for days and was ready to show it to everyone who was present. There was even a live television going on, so it had seemed just great for him. </p>
<p>He told his dad two weeks ago, four weeks after he had gotten control over Zim, that he had been working on something. Told him he would love it and that he'd like to show it to everyone at his keynote. He had told his dad that it was important for him and that it was a science thing he'd been very invested in for weeks. It was a total lie, but his dad had believed him and told him he was proud of him for achieving something like that, even though he didn't tell him what he had even done. </p>
<p>It had felt great to hear his dad say that.</p>
<p>Then it all had went down hill from there.</p>
<p>He had gotten on the stage to give his own little speech he had written the night before to make a good impression and to show that what he had done really meant something. His sister had given him the look, the one that told him that if he messed up, she'd mess his whole life up. He had told her that it was going to be fine and that she'd love it too. She doubted it was going to be as amazing as he made it out to be. </p>
<p>After his speech was over everyone had been dead silent, but he was able to pick up on the small curiosity upon the crowd. Even his dad had seemed at least a little bit interested at that point. It had felt amazing. He was smiling with excitement and happiness because his dream life was just behind the door and he just had to make a small move and open it. </p>
<p>He had nodded for the people who controlled the stage and it's different kinds of mechanics with a happy smirk to let them know it was their turn. He had moved aside a bit and a part of the white floor had opened, revealing a big enough display container full of transparent liquid as it came into view, rising up from the bottom of the empty space underneath the stage. He had clasped his hands together in excitement, looking at the green alien inside it, the bug's eyes seeming as if he wasn't even alive anymore. But he was breathing, only unconscious. </p>
<p>He had turned towards the crowd and lifted his arms towards the roof, saying into the microphone attached to his head, "I present to <em>you</em>, a real, living alien!". </p>
<p>He had excepted everyone to stare with their mouths open at first, then cheering loudly and making him know he was believed in after all these years of trying to show them the proof he had. He had excepted them to ask questions and even bring an interviewer there to ask questions for a big article that would have been plastered all over the news for months. He had excepted for his dad to be mad at first before telling him what he had always wanted to hear. That he believed him now, that he was proud and sorry for ever doubting him and his "hobby". His sister wouldn't really say anything, only showing him a thumbs up for doing something well for once in her opinion.</p>
<p>But instead, all he really got, was nothing from the crowd. Everything he had not excepted was suddenly thrown into his face and crushed his dreams of a good life right in front of him at an event that he thought was going to be life changing for both him and the world.</p>
<p>Everyone was quiet. Nothing happened for a couple seconds that felt like hours, him just staring at the crowd with his arms raised upwards before he lowered them down next to his sides. Everyone was mumbling something out of his hearing range, before his dad had showed up in front of him. He could hear the footsteps from a mile away as he approached and before he could even react properly, his dad had dragged him away from the stage, back into the backstage. The display container had been lowered back down and it was the last thing he could see before his dad had slapped him right across his face. His bruise from Zim had healed and disappeared completely, but his dad left another one.</p>
<p>His dad had shouted at him angrily, he was clearly very mad and disappointed in him. He had made it very clear with his words and how he had blurted them out right in front of him, pacing around the backstage with his hands flying in the air a couple times as he talked. </p>
<p>He hadn't payed attention at first, only touched the part of his face carefully with his hand where his dad had hit him. It stung. He had blinked back into reality when his dad had gained his attention and went on and on about his rant and how he wished he didn't have such a disappointment of a son in his bloodline. His dad had pointed a finger at him as he talked, almost sounding like he wasn't even taking times to breathe and that it probably was.</p>
<p>His dad had said he had humiliated him in front of people he was supposed to impress and that he had been genuinely interested in whatever he was going to present to the crowd. He had thought that his son was finally taking the right path and letting go of childish things like aliens and ghosts. That he could finally be proud of him and actually call him his son with pride instead of embarrasment. His dad's rant had been long.</p>
<p>But he had stormed out before his dad was finished.</p>
<p>Dib buried his face in his legs. The rain had really gotten worse now, it was almost impossible to see through the window as the water droplets were covering most of it. Everything seemed like a mosaic painting.</p>
<p>His dad and sister had come home over five hours ago and neither of them had even wanted to check up on him. He had been sitting alone in his room for that long, staring out the window and seeing the process of the rain starting and getting worse. Hearing his dad and sister talking downstairs before the stairs had creaked and he had hoped they'd come in and see him, but instead it was just Gaz going into her own room, most likely not even looking at his room's way. He had heard the front door closing, indicating that his dad had left. For whatever reason that might have been.</p>
<p>Most likely to clean up the mess he had made. To fix everything and to make his company seem great again. To make people believe in him again and to make them buy all the stuff he made.</p>
<p>He lifted his face towards the ceiling and let out a sniffle. His throat hurt from all the crying. His eyes were all puffy and red and his nose didn't stop from running. His glasses left lense was still broken and most likely he'd never get a new one. </p>
<p>The sadness and crying started to grow into frustation and he moved over to the edge of his bed, placing his legs on to the floor. </p>
<p>He glanced to his right.</p>
<p>The weapon.</p>
<p>Zim.</p>
<p>It was all his fault! If he had not showed up at all, maybe things would be at least a little a bit better than this. His family wasn't even looking at him anymore. He felt more hopeless than ever and he had been crying his eyes out for five hours straight. If he hadn't showed up, he wouldn't have put him inside a display container and tried to make everyone believe him. He wouldn't have tried to make his dad proud of him and his sister to tolerate him more than she does. He wouldn't have needed to make his dad hit him and tell directly to him how disappointed in him he was. He wouldn't have had to hear how much his dad wished he wasn't such a big mistake.</p>
<p>If the bug had chosen a better disguise for himself and his dumb robot assistant, then maybe he would never had figured out he was an alien trying to take over the Earth. He would never had needed to try and stop him and his evil plans that always ended up failing in the end anyway. He would have just been there to see the world end, just like everyone else, if the bug had been able to succeed at least once. </p>
<p>Everything would be better right now, if the stupid alien hadn't existed at all. </p>
<p>He hadn't even realised he had made a mess out of his room. Everything except his bed was upside down, everything was thrown on the floor. Every picture he had ever taken of Zim with his camera and put on the wall, connected them and other pictures with red string, were all on the floor. Everything. </p>
<p>He stood in the middle of it all, staring at nothing. He was breathing heavily as he tried to collect himself and make his crying stop. His fists were clentched and his knuckles had turned white. </p>
<p>
  <em>Everything would be better right now, if the stupid alien hadn't existed at all.</em>
</p>
<p>It echoed in his head.</p>
<p>He violently whipped his head around and looked at the weapon on the bed. Something clicked in his head, maybe it was an idea or his mind just completely losing it over everything that had happened during the past few weeks or maybe it was both. </p>
<p>He grabbed the weapon. The door to his room hit the wall as he violently opened it and with quick steps made his way down the stairs. He could hear his sister say something, but he didn't listen. It all went in from one ear and out from the other. </p>
<p>The left over tears on his face got mixed with the rain as he stepped outside, closing the front door behind him with force and started to walk.</p>
<p>He'd make everything perfect. </p>
<p>He'd make everything right.</p>
<p>The way it was supposed to be from the start.</p>
<p>He made his way through the rain, only one destination in his mind as the rain droplets hit his face and every part of his body they could ever touch through his clothes, the weapon in his right hand in a tigh grasp as he held it close to him at his side so it wouldn't get too wet. </p>
<p>He'd have his revenge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared upwards, at the millions of stars and the bluish sky that got mixed with a shade of purple. Just a long moment ago it had been full of green, long blobs flying across the sky towards their respectable portals that were splattered all over, escaping the empty timeline he had completely destroyed, blinded by his own agony and anger that he had not even realised what he had done. Now he was truly alone. </p>
<p>More than ever.</p>
<p>He lowered his gaze and was met with Earth. What was left of it. It was empty and hallow, just like his whole timeline was. There was nothing left there, the only building standing anymore was the one he had build with the help of Zim's own irken technology. It had seemed like a great idea at first, though he couldn't blame himself for that. He was blinded by a lot of emotions at the time, of course he would do something this stupid just to get revenge on Irkens and all Zims that ever existed!</p>
<p>He fell to his knees. </p>
<p>He wasn't sure anymore how long it had been since he had stormed out of his home and went straight to Zim's base. He had moved the display container containing the alien there after everything had went wrong at the keynote, and opened it after he had gotten there. The liquid disappeared through the pipes and the glass popped open after Zim's still unconscious body fell on the floor of it. He had moved his body on the floor of his base and gotten rid of the device on his PAK, but left the other one on his body. It had taken a moment for him to figure out how to get the PAK seperated from the bug's body, but after he had gotten hold of how to do it, it had been easy. </p>
<p>He had then moved his attention to the gun in his hand and the self destroy button on it. He had excepted that he would have to say it outloud, but gladly that wasn't the case. </p>
<p>He had pressed it.</p>
<p>Turned his back on him so he wouldn't see what happens.</p>
<p>And fused himself with the PAK.</p>
<p>He felt truly different after that, almost like a completely different person, but then he had gained his own mind and was back as himself and himself only. Sometimes, though, he had felt like someone was there. Watching him, trying to speak to him. Trying to do whatever it takes to get his attention. Trying to take control over him.</p>
<p>He had only ignored it, at first. He thought it was just his brain playing little tricks on him once again, the now frowning ghost on his shirt proof of that. And he still believed he had been right from the very start, the only thing strange to him was the subtle change in his appearance everytime he looked in the mirror and he became closer and closer to succeeding in the first step of his great plan. He had started to lose a bit of himself everytime he saw himself. He had two cowlicks instead of his normal one and his skin had taken a turn for a more greenish shade of his skin tone. His fingers had sharp claws. His ears and nose had disappeared completely at one point, too. </p>
<p>But it had just been his brain. It's tricks. He had still been himself right?</p>
<p>After he had been done building everything he had needed and started the second step, something had went wrong, very, very badly. He didn't pay attention to it at first due to his rage, but now he realised that a zapper had been the worst idea he could have ever thought of. Building it to a planetary scale had been a big mistake. After hitting the Irken Armada with it, the Armada's generators had overloaded and created an energy wave that had wiped out everything in his timeline. He was supposed to wipe out the alien race out of the existence as revenge for making his life so horrible and painful, not wipe out everything on Earth with it.</p>
<p>But the wave had created countless of holes through the fabric of reality, making him think of another plan that Zim's weapon had given him an idea for. He was going to create a virus that would take control of the entire Irken Armada, possibly even wipe it out if he so wanted. And he truly did. He had wanted to cause endless suffering for countless of Irkens. </p>
<p>And then he had realised, multiple timelines meant that there were multiple Zims, too.</p>
<p>He had realised he do so much more than mess with the Irken Armada, he could mess with the Zims as well. And the plan had seemed perfect for him, something no one could stop him from doing. He could endlessly wipe out the aliens from existence and then keep the Zim's on his destroyed Earth after calling them over, make them fight each other to climb to a higher rank that was plastered on a golden plate on a collar around their necks. He had made them believe they'd get back to their timelines at some point, but obviously he never did that and was never planning on doing.</p>
<p>He had disguised himself as a Zim, he called himself number one due to him being the first one to "arrive" there. They all had believed him. </p>
<p>It was all going according to plan.</p>
<p>Until one certain timeline appeared. </p>
<p>He had not been excepting for another Dib to appear as well. He didn't believe other Dib's would be so dumb to come over, but he had been proved wrong once more. He even included a message that clearly said for Dibs _not_ to come here, but he had. Even a Gir, too.</p>
<p>He had not thought too much of it at first, he didn't think of them as a threat of any kind to his plan. But he had been proven wrong with that too. They had been a threat. They made everything so much more worse, destroyed everything he had been working on, even the big robot he had spend a lot of time and effort on. All gone. Just because of them.</p>
<p>They had gotten all of the Zims agaisnt him sometime after he had revealed himself as a Dib to some, which had been a big mistake on his part. He had made them believe he was a Zim who had taken over the Earth as the first ever Zim to do that, but after his reveal they all knew it was all a lie. The other Dib had discovered that his timeline was completely destroyed, nothing left there except himself and his building. He had told the Zims.</p>
<p>He had told his plan to the other Dib after he came to him in an attempt to stop him, but his technology was far too developted for him to sneak around him. At the time he had not known what was going on behing the scenes, but then everything went down hill from there again. The other Zims came and tried stopping him, but his robot had been too powerful for them to control. The other Dib's Zim had done something that made the other Zims either return to their own timelines or he changed everything that made all of the timelines merge into one. </p>
<p>He didn't care anymore. </p>
<p>The other Dib had offered to take him with him to their timeline, but he had been too stubborn to accept the offer. He had once again been defeated by Zim. First by his own, who hadn't been alive for a long time by now, the other Zims who helped and then the Zim who merged everything into one. He didn't want to accept his defeat and the fact that he had been wrong all along, that going through such a plan had been a mistake he regretted more than anything he had ever done in his life. </p>
<p>Now he really was alone. He had been alone before, but at least there had been people roaming around the streets and even if he had been furious over what his two family members had caused him, he had never been alone. Now there was literally no one with him, he was the only person floating around on a planet, countless of other planets were wiped out with the energy wave for all he knew. </p>
<p>He pressed his hands agaisnt his face. He almost curled into a ball, except he wasn't in his bed nor lying on the ground, he was still on his knees and wouldn't be getting up for a long time. He didn't have any reason to. What was there for him to do? He couldn't pursue any of his other dreams, like becoming a paranormal investigator. All of the paranormal was gone. Only the frowning ghost on his light blue shirt under his black coat was left of all of it. </p>
<p>He felt a tear touch his hand, but this time he let it come. He had a reason for it.</p>
<p>He curled his hands into fists and slammed them agaisnt the ground under him. It hurt, but did it really matter anymore? Did the bleeding in his hands matter? It did not.</p>
<p>So he did it again.</p>
<p>And again.</p>
<p>He had lost everything, counting himself.</p>
<p>He was going to do it for a fourth time, but stopped mid air when a weird, buzzing feeling at the back of his head made shivers go through his whole body, almost if it was cold, but it wasn't. He stared blankly at nothing in particular, before lowering his hands and taking a look around him. His mouth was slightly agape.</p>
<p>Still alone.</p>
<p>He closed his mouth and chuckled to himself, making fun of himself, "See? There's no one here.", he said to himself, almost muttering the words.</p>
<p>But he jumped to his feet when he felt it again and again, in a weird pattern he wasn't able to make sense of. It just felt like random shivers going through his body after feeling the soft buzz at the back of his head, making him think if he really was going crazy, just like he had thought before. He frantically looked around, trying to make sense of it, but he wasn't able to. His mind couldn't explain what was happening at the time, it was almost like out of a horror movie where the victim was feeling something weird when no one was there to help them.</p>
<p>Then it hit him. </p>
<p>Morse code. </p>
<p>It was morse code.</p>
<p>He wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his coat, looking ahead of himself like he was looking at someone who wasn't there. </p>
<p>Not physically.</p>
<p>"Zim?", He asked, hopefullness in his voice as he stared forward, his eyes meeting with the stars and the sky behind them, waiting for a response. His mouth was slightly open due to his surprise. The seconds felt like minutes and he was starting to lose hope, but before he was able to lose all of it, he buzzing begun again.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Cat got your tongue?"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe his plan had worked all along..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>